


Дело ведет детектив Сноу

by hipnoslon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, just for fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джатлас для моей Хозяйки.<br/>Потому что мы должны страдать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело ведет детектив Сноу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/gifts).



> Это флафф. И очень возможно ООС.  
> Но мне было весело думать над этим, и было весело писать этот драббл.  
> Посмейтесь с/над автором.

Джон смотрит на то, как крутится барабан стиральной машины, и думает, о том, во что превратилась его жизнь.  
Теон бы застебал его до алых ушей. А Робб старался бы не засмеяться в голос.  
Но их здесь нет. Никто не смеялся над Джоном уже долгое время.  
Но уши все равно красные.

Сноу думает, что все началось с того момента, как он съехался с Атласом. Потому что с самого начала все пошло не так. Джон надеялся на мирные соседские отношения, распределение обязанностей и уважение личного пространства. Он именно так и написал в своем объявлении.  
Атлас был аккуратным, иногда даже излишне. Хорошо готовил и очень красиво улыбался. Последний пункт, конечно, не был обязательным, но Джону нравились яркие люди.  
Флауэрс ему нравился.  
Но две недели назад, Джон начал краснеть настолько часто, насколько человек физически способен.  
Это был обычный день. Именно в такие дни случаются массовые беспорядки, астероиды летят к Земле на повышенных скоростях, а Джон Сноу находит коллекцию дилдо у своего соседа.  
Джон был в ступоре. Не то чтобы он не знал об ориентации Атласа. Нет, он знал, но это никогда не касалось его. К тому же Атлас уверил, что ничего такого к Джону не чувствует и вообще не спит с соседями, это нарушает все соседские кодексы разом. Конечно, коллекция игрушек под кроватью не стала бы причиной шока, не будь она такой огромной. Целая коробка, наполненная штуками настолько причудливой формы, что у Джона не укладывалось в голове, как таким могут пользоваться люди.  
Джон краснел и недоумевал первые два дня. А потом забеспокоился. Атлас был объективно очень привлекательным, был геем, работал по ночам и имел обширную коллекцию секс-игрушек.  
Джон начал подозревать.  
Следить за Атласом было неприятно и стыдно. Но беспокойство за соседа, за друга, в конце концов, перевесило моральные устои Сноу.  
Джон ходил за Флауэрсом всюду. Каждую ночь провожал до неприметного здания в не самом благоприятном районе города. Возможно, думал Сноу, это непримечательное строение притон или бордель, куда Атласа затащили обманом. Мысль о том, что Атлас мог работать в таком месте добровольно, Джон отмел как невозможную.  
Дни шли, а подозрения так и оставались подозрениями. Слежка не принесла Джону ничего, кроме расшатанных нервов и приобретенной привычки шарахаться по углам.  
Атлас казалось, был в блаженном неведении.  
Обычно, Джон доходил с Атласом до самой двери притона, как мысленно Джон окрестил это проклятое место. Но в ту ночь случилось непредвиденное. Атлас его заметил. Или скорее почувствовал взгляд, направленный на него. Сноу, привычным движение скользнул в переулок и прислонился к стене какого-то магазинчика.  
К окрашенной стене.  
Придя домой, Джон снял запачканный серой краской свитер и засунул его в корзину, как можно дальше, под грязное белье.  
Кто же знал, что Атласу приспичит устроить внеплановую стирку среди недели. Конечно же свитер был обнаружен, и конечно, Джон был слишком смущен, чтобы соврать, тем более что лгать в лицо он все равно так и не научился. Да и скрывать уже не было сил. Краснея и запинаясь, Джон признался. Он уже ждал, что его сейчас пошлют, или скажут что это не его дело, но Атлас только улыбался. И с каждым словом, произнесенным Джоном, улыбка эта становилась все шире и шире.  
И Атлас, все так же улыбаясь, рассказал Джону о том, чем эти игрушки являлись на самом деле.  
Это был оклад.  
Оказывается, Флауэрс уже три месяца как, работал в секс шопе, но в последний месяц зарплату ему выдали не наличными, а не распроданным товаром. Этими самыми дилдо. Под конец рассказа у Джона дергалось левое веко. О таком варианте он и не думал, и Сноу злился на себя и стыдился, за то, что мог подумать об Атласе такое.

\- Знаешь, Джон, я соврал, - Атлас перестал улыбаться и мигом погрустнел. Джон не знал, почему его так тревожит это. Почему его тревожит Атлас.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я сказал, что ты не в моем вкусе. Что это нарушит все заповеди соседей. Но это не так.  
Атлас смотрел пристально и серьезно, у Джона возникло ощущение, что самое время признаться еще в одном.  
\- Ты мне тоже…нравишься.  
Улыбкой Флауэрса можно было бы растопить все льды Арктики.

Джон сидит на бортике ванной и смотрит, как бессмысленно крутится его уже ни на что непригодный свитер. Он смущен, растерян и счастлив одновременно. Атлас на кухне, готовит кофе на двоих. Джон думает, что пусть даже Робб и Теон посмеялись бы над ним, а Джон бы краснел как девица , это бы не изменило ничего.  
Атлас нравится Джону. Все остальное не имеет значение.


End file.
